Celebrity Girls in the Hotel
by SpySkater
Summary: Sequel to The New Guy with the Suite Life. Two celebrity girls come to the Tipton. Travis is attracted to one of them and she's just as attracted to him. What will the outcome be?
1. Celebrities in the Hotel

The hotel was totally abuzz. Travis had lived at the Tipton for about three months. It was now January 14th. Three days before Travis's seventeenth birthday. But that wasn't the reason the hotel was abuzz. Aly & AJ were coming and they were having the same situations as when Jesse McCartney had visited a year ago. Except with boys.

Travis had now taken up another job. He was in charge of reservations at the front desk. At the moment he was pretty busy doing research on his computer.

"Hi. We'd like to check in please." said a female voice.

"Uh, yeah can you hold on a minute?" asked Travis, lifting his head and then putting it back down again. He then realized who he was talking to and snapped his head back up. "Aly and AJ. Done. So, your room is… 1456. Sorry for the delay." said Travis looking up the room.

"No problem. How old are you?" said Aly, noticing how young Travis was and also how cute.

"I, uh, turn seventeen in three days." Travis answered. It wasn't like anyone else was checking in. So, if Aly and AJ wanted to ask him questions, he'd happily answer them.

"And you work here?" AJ said. This was a five star hotel and they had a teenage boy about her and her sister's age working here.

"Um, yeah. Actually, it's only my second job. My first one is over there at the candy counter." Travis said.

----------

A half hour later, Zack and Cody had just come out the elevator to see their older brother talking to Aly and AJ.

"Do you see what I see?" Zack asked.

"If you mean Travis talking to the 'Aly & AJ', then yes." Cody answered. The two boys stood there for a moment and then started running toward their brother. Travis noticed this quickly.

"Excuse me for a moment." Travis said. He jumped over the desk and stopped his two brothers. "Whoa. Where's the fire you two?"

"We were about to ask Aly and AJ for their autograph." said Cody.

"Hey. Since you seem to know them, you can introduce us." said Zack.

"I'm not sure they'd want to meet to troublemakers like you, but OK. No flirting Zack." Travis and his brothers walked over to the front desk. "Sorry about that. Aly, AJ, I'd like you to meet my younger brothers, Zack and Cody."

"Oh they're so adorable." Aly said. _That's what she thinks_, Travis thought.

"May we have your autograph?" Cody asked, pulling out a small notebook.

"Of course." AJ said. She and Aly signed the notebook and then the boys were on their way.

"So as we were saying, what time is your shift over?" Aly said.

"At 7." Travis answered. "Why?"

"Maybe we could hangout." AJ said.

"That's cool." Travis said.

"Great. You know where our room is. See ya later." Aly said. Travis watched as both girls went into the elevator. He couldn't believe it. He was going to hang out with two cool and cute celebrity girls. Birthday luck was coming early this year.


	2. Planning and Cancelling

Aly, AJ, and Travis were having dinner at one of the Tipton's four star restaurants.

"So what do you guys like to do? You know. Besides play music and act."

"That's basically it. We like to do regular teen things. We're completely normal."

"Besides the being famous part." Travis said.  
"Exactly." Aly said. They all laughed. Moments later, the maitre d', Patrick, came and gave them their check. Aly & AJ of course offered to pay, but Travis wouldn't allow it.

"Thanks for taking care of the check." Aly said, as they reached the stars' suite.

"No prob. Hey before I leave, do you guys want to go to the movies with me and my friend, Maddie, tomorrow? It'd be a lot of fun." Travis asked.

"Sure." AJ said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Aly said. She smiled at Travis.

"Um, cool. That's cool. I'll tell Maddie. See ya tomorrow, then." Travis said. He headed back to the elevator and went down to the lobby. Luckily, Maddie was still on her shift.

"Hey Maddie."

"Oh, hey Ty. What's up?" Maddie said turning from the shelves of candy.

"Nothing. I just got back from hanging with Aly and AJ."

"Cool. What was that like?"

"Like hanging out with you." Maddie smiled at this comment. They'd made eye contact for the first time in this very short conversation. She and Travis had a very short history together. Well, one kiss, but who cares. Maddie refused that kind of relationship though.

"So we still on for the movies tomorrow?" Maddie said, breaking eye contact and turning back to the shelves.

"Um, yeah. I, uh, actually invited Aly and AJ to the movies with us. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

" Cool. Well, I better get up stairs. I have a little math homework to do. See ya at school."

"Yeah. See ya." Maddie said.

Travis made it just in time to catch the bus. He didn't know why the bus driver didn't wait an extra minute. He knew Travis was always late.

"Sup man?" asked Travis's friend Darryl, as Travis sat down.

"Nothin' much."

"Dude, it's all over town that Aly and AJ are staying at the Tipton. Is it true?"

"Yes. They're actually going to the movies with me and Maddie tonight. But keep that to your self."

"Wrong move man." Darryl said shaking his head.

"What?" Travis said incredulously. Darryl sighed.

"Clueless. Do you want to go out with Maddie?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I mean… Well. Keep this to yourself."

"OK. OK. Mum's the word." Darryl said, his hands up like the cops were after him.

"I've sorta, kinda got a thing for Alyson."

"Alyson?"

"Aly."

"Oh. Well, so does every other guy in the universe. Get in line."

"No. Not because she's famous. Because she's an all around cool person. She likes to play guitar."

"Figures."

"Laguna Beach, video games-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Video games! She likes video games! Whoa. I'm loving her more for her personality."

"Back off. Anyway that's only a few things."

"Well. What about Maddie?"

"What about her? She said she only wants to be friends and I respect that." Travis said.

"Whatever dude. Look, you know you still have at least some leftover feelings for her. And after that kiss," Darryl chuckled, "she probably has feelings for you, too. Did she seem a little disappointed when you told her?"

"I guess. Just a little."

"Man, you're screwed."

The bus came to a stop and Darryl and Travis got off. They continued their conversation, until Maddie walked up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Maddie. What's up?" Travis said.

"Well. Travis, I can't go to the movies tonight." Maddie said.

"What? Why not?"

"I have to stay home and watch my sister. Sorry. But, hey, at least Aly and AJ will be with you." Maddie said. She looked kind of disappointed.

"Yeah. Um, we should head to our lockers." Travis said, hiding his sorrow. He felt a sudden pang at his heart. He walked behind Darryl and Maddie at a pretty slow pace, trying to figure out what had just happened. Maddie had cancelled on him. But wait a minute. Why did he even care?

Maddie took a taxi to the Tipton and Travis went straight to the basketball court at the park a couple blocks off. It was what he did when he was depressed. He joined in a game. Shirts vs. Skins. He was on skins, which meant he had to take off his shirt. That left him in his shoes and pants. He'd been playing for an hour when a car pulled up by the court.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's that?" said one of the guys on the opposite team. All the rest of the guys stopped playing leaving the ball in Travis's hands.

"Guys! Come on! Is it that important?" Travis asked. He dropped the ball when he got no response. He pushed his way through the boys to find Aly and AJ. He looked really surprised.

"Hey Travis." Aly said.

"Hey. Hey. What's up?" Travis said realizing he wasn't daydreaming.

"Nothing. We were driving around town. You need a ride back to the hotel. Your shift should start soon. Shouldn't it?" AJ said.

"Huh" Travis checked his watch. He was about 20 minutes from the hotel and his shift started in about 10 minutes. "Yeah in 10 minutes."

"Come on, then." Aly said. Travis ran back and grabbed his shirt and bag. He got in the car and sat between the girls. Aly giggled at the sight of him with no shirt. His body glistened with sweat.

He put on his under shirt on the way to the hotel. They had some weird conversations about things like food. When they got to the hotel, Travis put on his uniform shirt and walked into the hotel with the girls.

Travis reached Aly and AJ's suite a couple minutes after seven. He knocked on the door. Afterwards, he leaned against the wall waiting for the door to open. Several moments later, AJ opened the door. Travis walked in.

"So, you guys ready?" Travis asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little under the weather. It looks like it will only be you, Aly, and Maddie." AJ said. Aly glared at her sister.

"Actually it'll only be Aly and me. Maddie has to watch her little sister."

"Oh. Well, you two have fun. Bye." AJ said. She walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

"So, shall we go?" Travis said. He and Aly looking at the bedroom door perplexed.

"We shall." Aly said, making eye contact with Travis. They walked out the suite and headed to the lobby. When they got there, Travis took quick glance toward the candy counter. No one was there. Maddie was telling the truth. He and Aly then walked toward the parking lot.

"Parking space number 17." Travis said to the valet.

"You have your own parking space?" Aly asked.

"Yeah. I _do_ work and live here." Travis answered.

"Very true." Aly said. They both laughed. The laughter echoed through the parking lot. Then there was silence, until the two teens could hear the car coming toward them. The car was a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder with blue flames on the sides.

"Nice, right?" Travis asked, looking at Aly's expression.

"Yeah. Wow."

"It took three years of baby-sitting money and I put the flames on myself." Travis said as he jumped over the car's frame into the driver's seat. He then put on a pair of shades.

"Are you coming or am I going to the movie alone?" Aly then got in the car.

"OK. Let's go." Travis put the car in drive and then sped out of the parking lot.

_I'm not sure if I should've come_, Aly thought.

"Now that movie was hilarious." Travis said as him and Aly walked to her suite. The two of them had just gone to see Rumor Has It.

"Yeah it was." Aly said. They were finally at the suite. They stopped in front of the suite.

"So here we are." Travis said.

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence.

"I had fun." the two said at the same time. They laughed. They were both pretty nervous. Travis then moved in and kissed Aly. Aly put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They kept this going for a few seconds.

"Um, I gotta go. My mom's gonna freak if I'm not back at my suite in about five minutes.

"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Travis walked off and Aly went into her suite to find her sister waiting to hear all the details.

**Author Note: Totally had to put Maddie back into circulation.** **Also Darryl. Friendships and Relationships. That's what it's all about. Sometimes it will take me some time to update, because of school.** **So, don't worry. More stuff will come.**


	3. Meetings and Greetings

"Hey Maddie!" Travis exclaimed from the other end of the hallway. It'd been three days since Travis and Aly had gone out and he hadn't talked to Maddie in some time.

"Oh. Hey Travis." Maddie said. She didn't seem too happy to see him.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?" Travis started to walk alongside Maddie.

"Nothing really. You?" She already knew (through gossip at the Tipton) that he and Aly were going out.

"Nothing really." Travis said, shrugging his shoulders. He already knew that she knew he was going out with Alyson (wow confusing).

"Listen." He now stood face to face with Maddie. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today. After work. I mean, we also haven't spent a lot time together. So-"

"Sorry. I wish I could, but I have a date with Gavin. He asked me out yesterday. You understand."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Hey maybe we can double date tomorrow. You know, for my birthday."

"Yeah that'd be fun. Well, I'll see you in English class."

"Yeah. Of course." Travis was really confused. Why was he so miserable? It wasn't that big a deal. It was Maddie. His friend, who he sort of liked, but they were only friends. Ah, great. To top it all off he now had a headache. His feelings were so… just out of control. He had no idea what he would feel next.

"Yo what's up!" called a voice behind Travis.

"Oh hey man." Travis said, turning to find Darryl.

" Yo, you missed the bus. What happened?" Darryl said.

"Alyson gave me a ride."

"Why don't you ever use your car? I mean. It's a nice car."

"I'm sort of afraid the cops will think I'm a street racer. You know how I like to speed." The two boys laughed.

"So, you never told me what happened when you went to the movies with Aly and AJ." Darryl said. Travis told him part of the story before class and then finished it before he left school.

"You and Aly! You guys are going out?" Darryl whispered.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"In a word, yes." The two laughed and Travis punched Darryl in his arm.

"Look I gotta get to work or else Moseby's gonna fire my butt. See ya later."

"Alright fine! Be that way! Just leave me here!" Darryl yelled to Travis.

"Shut up and go home!" Travis yelled back.

Travis ran from the parking lot at high speed. He was a minute away from being late.

"Three. Two-" Something fell on Mr. Moseby's feet.

"Safe!" Maddie shouted doing the baseball hand motions to go with it.

"I'm on time Mr. Moseby." Travis said between pants as he stood up.

"Don't let this happen again." Mr. Moseby said, he then walked off. Travis walked to the candy counter.

"Nice landing." Maddie said sarcastically.

"You know. I get the feeling your mad at me." Travis said also in a sarcastic voice, only he was serious. Maddie gave a fake chuckle. "Seriously, what's up with you? I mean. It was like you were giving me the cold shoulder this morning. Did I make you mad somehow?"

"No!"

"OK, then. What's your beef?" Travis said. He hated having to argue with Maddie. Especially when he didn't know what the argument was about.

"Nothing!"

"Fine. Then, let's do our jobs." Travis said. They didn't say a thing for several moments. Travis couldn't take the silence between the two of them. He sighed deeply and looked at Maddie. "Look. I'm sorry. I really don't want to argue, Maddie. We're best friends. And I hate fighting with you."

"OK." Maddie said.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." They were silent for some time. Then…

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you invited more people? I mean the more the merrier." Travis thought about this. There had been some tension between him and Maddie. Enough to cut with a knife. Having Darryl, AJ, or London or possibly all of them would probably decrease the tension.

"Alright. That'd be cool. I'll invite Darryl, AJ, and London."

"Invite me where?" London said. Maddie and Travis both jumped. She just appeared out of no where and joined the conversation.

"My birthday… Well, I guess you'd call it a birthday dinner." Travis said his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Where?"

"At the hotel. It'll be me, Gavin, Maddie, AJ, my friend Darryl, you possibly, and Aly." He said Gavin's name in disgust. He didn't dislike all Gavins, just this one. He'd taken his best friend away from him. He and Maddie had been so close. Now they were as far apart as the North and South Pole. Total opposites. They used to hang out all the time. Now the only time they really talked to each other was at school, in which she basically avoided him and they couldn't talk to each other during class. And also at work, in which Maddie also avoided him there. Travis just wished she would talk to him without there being negative energy.

"Hey Gavin." Maddie said. Travis looked up from the magazine he was reading. His depressed faced turned into an angry, frustrated one. This was the guy who was taking Maddie away from him. There was definitely no competition between them. Travis would totally win. He had the looks, personality, everything. Yet, Maddie still avoided him. Then, Travis realized. He was jealous. He could've had the same relationship with Maddie right now. But she refused it. But then again, why did he take no for an answer. That was unlike Travis. _Wait. Why would I be jealous when I have Aly_, he thought. This was interfering with his thoughts, his emotions, his everything. He felt nauseous. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to feel this way. It was Maddie. He was feeling the same way he'd felt for her when he first started working at the Tipton.

"Hey Maddie." Gavin said, walking up toward the candy counter.

"Uh-oh. They're about to start there smarty-pants silent talk." London whispered to Travis. He had no idea what she was talking about until he looked at the couple. They weren't saying a thing. At least with their mouths. They said it with their eyes. Travis understood now. He thought he'd feel happy for them. Well, he was wrong. He felt more jealousy than ever now. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had to look away. The pain was causing his eyes to well up with tears. But, he couldn't let anyone see him cry. He was too tough for this. He turned away from the three of them and wiped his eyes. _Come on. You gotta get through this. Even if inside this tough exterior is a pretty sensitive guy_.

"Hey Travis." Travis turned to find his own girlfriend.

"Hey Aly." Aly walked over to him and kissed him. "I thought you were at rehearsal?"

"Well I'm taking a five minute break. Why are your eyes red?"

"What? Oh. Um, I had something in my eye and I kept rubbing it, so, yeah, you get the picture." Travis lied. He couldn't let her know he was crying. She'd just ask why and he didn't want to lie again.

"So you're Travis? I've heard a lot about you." Gavin said. He held out his hand. Travis looked down at Gavin's hand and looked back up at Gavin.

"Same." Travis lied again. He really hadn't heard anything about him. But he still hated him. Maddie glared at him. He glared back.

"So, Maddie tells me you've invited us to dinner tomorrow." Gavin said, putting his hand on the counter.

"Yeah. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Aly. We're having dinner tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Amanda wanted to come."

"Of course." Aly responded.

"Hey Travis!" someone called.

"Hey Amanda." Travis said.

"How's it goin'?"

"It's cool." Travis joked. "You?"

"Same. Aly, we have to get back to rehearsal."

"OK." Aly said. She kissed Travis again and whispered good-bye. She and AJ walked away, leaving Travis, Maddie, London, and Gavin to chat. Even if Travis didn't want to.

Travis woke up to a knock on the door. He got up and wiped his eyes. He opened the door to find Carey, Zack, and Cody.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted.

"Thanks guys." Travis said tiredly.

"Travis, can you do me a favor?" Carey asked.

"Yeah. What?"

"Take care of Zack and Cody."

"Now?" Travis said totally appalled.

"Please Travis." Carey begged.

"OK. When will you be back?" Travis asked.

"In a couple of hours." Carey answered.

"Alright. Come on guys."

"Bye." Carey said, as she left.

"Bye." The three brothers said. Travis closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Alright. Spill." Zack said, as he and Cody sat around Travis.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked, looking from twin to twin.

"It's all around the hotel that you have a girlfriend." Zack said.

"So who is it?" Cody asked.

"Does mom know?" Travis asked, not paying attention to Cody's question.

"No. The staff is keeping it from your family via us. But we have our ways of finding out." Zack answered.

"Then how come you don't know who I'm going out with?" Travis asked.

"Hey, we're the ones asking the questions. Now who is it?" Cody said aggressively. It scared Zack and Travis.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" The twins nodded. "Alyson Michalka."

"You mean the cutie on _Phil of the Future_?" Cody said.

"Man, she's got it going on. And Cody. She's not cute." Travis and Cody stared at Zack. "She's hot."

"Oh. I thought I was gonna have to give you a CAT scan or somethin'." Travis said.

"When did you guys start going out?" Cody asked.

"Two days ago." Travis said.

"Great! That leaves Maddie to me." Zack said, lying back in his seat. Cody scoffed.

"Sorry little bro. She already has a boyfriend." Zack sat up quickly.

"Who!" Zack questioned.

"This dude named Gavin." Once again Travis said Gavin's name in disgust.

"He's a cool guy. One of London's friends." Cody said. Travis and Zack glared at Cody. Travis finally said something.

"You'd never think he'd be friends with her." Travis said. The three laughs. The three brothers spent the rest of their time watching TV and playing video games.

"Thanks for watching the boys. I would've had Maddie watch them, but she's not here and she didn't answer her phone."

"Don't worry about it. We had fun, right guys?"

"Right!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Great. Come on boys. Oh, Travis. Why don't you come over tonight for cake."

"OK. After nine, though. Me and some friends are going out to dinner."

"OK. We'll see you then." Carey said.

"Alright. See ya later." Travis said. Carey and the twins waved good-bye. When they turned the corner, Travis closed the door.

Travis knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Travis found himself looking at AJ.

"Hey Amanda. Where's Alyson?"

"Right here." Alyson had walked up to the door.

"Well. I guess the question is are you ready?" Travis asked. Alyson kissed him and walked past him. AJ closed the door and followed her sister.

"I'll take that as a yes." Travis said. He ran to catch up to the two girls.

The others were downstairs, except for Darryl, who was on his way.

"Hey guys." Travis said.

"Hey Travis." London answered. "I got the best seats in the restaurant."

"Excellent. We just have to wait for-"

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

"Well, let's go eat." Travis said as he turned to find Darryl walking their way. The seven teens talked on their way to the restaurant. Until they saw Patrick.

"Hey Patrick." Maddie said to the maitre d'.

"Well if it isn't the frizzy hair freak and donkey in a sauna. How've you been?" Patrick said.

"Fine. And we don't appreciate those insults." Gavin said. Travis found them quite funny. But he withheld his laughter.

"We have reservations." London said.

"Yes Miss Tipton. Right away." Patrick grabbed the menus and showed the seven to their table. "I'll be back to take your orders." He then walked off.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Maddie asked.

"Today's your birthday?" Aly said.

"Yeah. I'm seventeen. And to answer Maddie's question, this is what I want. I've basically got everything. So why not hang out with my friends and girlfriend." Travis answered. He gave Aly a kiss and then turned back to continue their conversation with everyone. Everyone except Maddie. She felt sick. It hurt her to think about what she was doing. This Gavin plan wasn't working. She felt envious. At first she was OK with Travis dating Aly, then she became more envious everyday. Her anger picked at her. She didn't want to see Travis some days. That was one reason she'd been mean to him the day before. But she tried not to let her emotions show.

"Maddie. Maddie! What are you getting?" Travis asked.

"Um. Water and a Mediterranean Medley Salad, please." Maddie felt if she ate something with meat, she'd throw-up.

"What dressing would you like?" Patrick asked.

"None."

"OK. I'll be back with your drinks." Patrick said as he picked up the menus.

"So anyway. I'm just sayin' it's cool your turning 17 on the seventeenth." Darryl said. He was sitting next to London and AJ. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"You're insane." Travis said.

"Whatever, man."

The seven teens were in the elevator talking about how they were going to hang-out tomorrow. Travis stood in a corner with Aly and AJ. Aly was leaning on Travis with his arms around her. In another corner, was London and Darryl. And in another was Maddie and Gavin.

"So what's next on our agenda?" Aly asked.

"Well. Maddie, London, and I have to go to my mom's suite."

"We should all go." Maddie said. Travis's stomach did a backflip. He gave Maddie a frightened, yet angry look.

"Yeah. I've only met your brothers." Aly said.

"Yeah. What is your family like?" AJ asked.

"Please don't tempt me tell the truth." Travis joked. They all laughed. "No. Really though. They're not that bad. At least my mom and my brothers are. I haven't met my dad."

"Why not?" Gavin asked.

"I've only known my mom for three months. Although, he was supposed to come at Christmas, but he was busy." Travis said. He told them the story of how he met Carey, Zack, and Cody until they reached the 23rd floor. They walked towards the door in silence. When they arrived, Travis knocked on the door. Cody was the one to open it.

"What's up?" Travis asked. Travis and Cody did their handshake (it was a Martin brother thing that the twins taught Travis). After the last part (you know where they ululate), they walked in to find some of the employees of the hotel, including Mr. Moseby. At the sight of Travis, they all started to sing Happy Birthday.

"Thanks everyone." Travis said after they finished. Carey brought out the cake and lit the candles.

"Wait. Did you bake this?" Travis asked before blowing out the candles.

"No. It's store bought." Carey said.

"Alright." Travis blew out the candles.

"Whew. Yes! Let's eat!" Zack said. Carey cut and distributed the cake. Travis put on some music and then walked over to his friends. A few moments later, Carey walked over and his friends walked away. Everyone except Aly. The others knew Carey didn't know he had a girlfriend.

"Hey mom." Travis said nervously.

"Hey sweetheart." Carey said. "Hey, you're Alyson Michalka. What are you doing here?"

"Mom. Aly's my girl- She's my frien-"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Really?" Carey asked, her eyes were saying 'Do you know who you're dating?'.

"Yeah. Aly's my girlfriend." Travis said.

"Ooh. I need to talk to AJ. I'll be back." Aly said. Travis kissed her on the cheek (wouldn't you if your mom was there) and Aly walked off.

"When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?" Carey asked.

"Later. You know, when I graduated high school." Travis muttered the last sentence.

"You know you can tell me anything. Just like Zack and Cody can."

"Can what?" Zack and Cody had just popped up and joined the conversation just as London had done the day before.

"Hate when people do that." Travis muttered under his breath.

"You guys tell me everything, don't you?" Carey asked.

"Everything?" Cody asked.

"Everything." Carey said. The boys then started babbling about something, but Travis and Carey couldn't understand them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time." Carey said.

"Travis has a girlfriend-" Zack said.

"And it's Alyson Michalka. Now we've told you everything." Cody said continuing Zack's sentence.

"You two knew about this!" Carey said.

"Only since this morning." Zack said.

"Actually, we've known he's had a girlfriend since yesterday. We found out who it was this morning." Cody said. Zack elbowed him in his arm.

"Gee thanks." Travis said. "You're not mad are you?"

"No. I'm happy for you. But please tell me next time." Carey said.

"OK." Travis said. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. All he cared about was that Carey accepted the fact that he had a girlfriend.


	4. A Day of Fun

Travis woke up at 10 to go out with his friends. He got ready and walked downstairs a half hour later. That's where his friends were waiting.

"Hey Travis!" Maddie called as he walked out the elevator. Travis noticed that everyone was wearing jeans and a jacket or sweatshirt.

"Hey. So you guys ready to go?" Travis said.

"One question. How are we getting there?" Darryl asked. The others groaned. For one guy he had a lot of questions.

"London, what do you suggest?" Travis said as Aly joined him on the other side of the group.

"Limo?" London said.

"Work for you guys?" Travis asked. They all nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Aly said.

"Where do you think your going?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Out." Travis said slowly.

"Oh please, take these with you." Mr. Moseby pleaded. By these, he meant Zack and Cody. Mr. Moseby was carrying them by their collars.

"No. They're too young." Travis said.

"Oh please. I need them out of my hotel for a few hours." Mr. Moseby begged.

"Nothing in the world could make me do this."

"I'll you double your paycheck."

"Man, the connections pretty bad. I gotta hang up."

"Triple?" Mr. Moseby said. He really sounded desperate now.

"The connection's clearing a little." Travis said.

"Quadruple?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Whoa. Connection's back. Come on boys." Travis and the others walked outside and headed toward the valet.

"How'd you get him to quadruple your salary? I only got him to triple it when I tutored London." Maddie said.

"This is Zack and Cody. Mr. Moseby would give anything to get rid of them. No offense." Travis explained.

"None taken, big bro." Zack said.

"Why didn't you go higher?" Darryl asked.

"I didn't want to be the reason for the hotel going bankrupt." They laughed except London who wasn't paying attention. They continued joking around until London's limo came. Zack and Cody got in first and turned on the TV across from them. The others then got in and continued to talk.

"To the shopping district." London said.

"I'm just saying how does Santa get all around the world in one night?" Darryl asked. Somehow they'd gotten onto the subject of Santa Claus.

"He has about six hours to get to all the houses in one time zone. The next time zone is an hour later to the west." Cody said.

"There are twenty-four time zones. Therefore, he has a lot more time than we think. Although, when we think about it we only use 20 of our brains, tops." Travis said, finishing his younger brother's explanation. "He'd still have to go very fast though."

"Yeah but why?" Darryl asked.

"Some say to honor God, some say he likes making toys and giving. Especially to kids. The list could go on." Travis said.

"I guess. But-"

"Oh, come on man. Not another question." Maddie said. They all went silent until the sound of _Run It_ rang. They all looked puzzled. Everyone except Maddie. She'd heard that that ring before. _What?_ Travis said with his eyes as he made eye contact with Maddie. Maddie looked down at his pocket and back at him.

"Oh! Sorry. My phone." Travis said. He pressed the button on his wireless earpiece. He then pulled out his Trēo.

"Hello." Travis said, speaking into his earpiece.

"Have you seen Zack and Cody?" said a worried voice. It was Carey.

"Yes, they're with me."

"Oh good. May I talk to them?"

"Sure. Hold on." Travis said. He took out his earpiece. "Say 'Hi Carey'." Travis then put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Carey!" They all said. Travis took the phone off speaker and gave his earpiece to Cody. Cody cleaned off the earpiece (just the type of thing Cody did) and conversed with his mother. He then passed the earpiece to Zack. Travis was hoping they'd hurry. They were all standing in a circle in the middle of the sidewalk and people were walking around them. Zack passed the earpiece back to Travis.

"When will you be back?" Travis heard in his earpiece.

"Tomorrow." There was silence. "Kidding. At two."

"Alright."

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Travis hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Let's go." The girls took the lead in front of the guys.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked. That was a good question. Knowing girls they could be going anywhere. But they continued to follow. At least until they reached a women's store.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not goin' in there." Travis said.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Aly said.

"Oh yes it is. You have London, Queen of Shopping, with you. This is gonna be expensive. And it's gonna take a while."

"Well I'm going in." Zack said excitedly.

"Me too." Cody said following his brothers lead. Darryl then started to follow.

"Darryl!" Travis said.

"What? Look I'm with your brothers."

"We might as well." Gavin said. Travis didn't care if Gavin went in, just his brothers and Darryl.

"OK. Fine. But only for an hour." The girls huddled up and discussed this.

"Deal." Maddie said.

"Better get started, because your hour starts now."

"Is your body Visa? 'Cause it's everywhere I wanna be." Zack was flirting with a woman twice his age. If he couldn't be with Maddie, he needed to test his limits.

"Oh you're so cute. But I think you're too young for me." said the woman.

"Zachary!" called a voice. Zack knew it was Travis. He must have been in a lot of trouble. That was the only reason Travis ever called him Zachary and he'd never called him by his full first name.

Travis walked up behind his brother.

"He's old enough though." the woman muttered.

"Zack, you shouldn't have walked off." Travis said.

"Is he your son?" the woman said. Travis then realized she was standing there.

"Worse. My brother." Travis said glaring at Zack.

"I'm Camron." the woman said.

"I'm Travis. Sorry if my brother disturbed you." Travis said.

"No problem." Camron said. Travis and Zack were about to walk away when Camron grabbed Travis's arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. First off, I think you're too old for me. Second-"

"I'm only twenty-six. How old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen yesterday."

"Haven't you heard of Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes?"

"Yeah and I still can't believe that that's panning out." Travis tried to leave again but Camron grabbed his arm again.

"Is something wrong?" said a female voice behind Travis. He knew that voice. Travis turned his head to find just the person he expected. Aly. And with her was Zack. He realized Zack had left to go get her.

"No. Of course not. I was just getting to know my new friend, Camron. Aly, Camron. Camron, Aly my girlfriend."

"Hi." Camron said, holding out her hand.

"Hi." Aly said, shaking Camron's hand. "Travis you're the one who said only for an hour. It's been an hour. Unless, you wanna stay a little longer."

"Peace out. Let's go guys." Travis said. When the three of them walked out, the others were waiting for them.

"Man, I'm hungry." Travis heard Cody say as they walked up.

"What time is it?" Gavin asked.

"About twelve." Maddie said, checking her watch.

"I guess it's time for lunch. Where should we go?" Travis asked.

"I saw a Hard Rock Café as we rode over here. It's a few blocks away."

"OK." they all said. They then started walking until Darryl stopped.

"London, are you coming?" Darryl called.

"In these shoes? I don't think so!" London said.

"London. We'll have Darryl carry you if we have to." Travis said.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Darryl said.

"Just go with it." Travis whispered.

"OK. Fine." Darryl whispered. "Don't get used to it though."

"Come on London. We're really hungry."

"Fine. But, like you said, Darryl has to carry me."

"Deal." Travis said. London got on Darryl's back and they continued to walk.

"Alright guys. Let's calm down." Maddie said. She walked over to the couch and sat down, out of breath. The nine of them were having a pillow fight and she was worn out. They all had decided (after Aly and AJ's concert) to stay at the Tipton for the night since it was Aly and AJ's last night there. When Travis had finished dropping off his brothers, Aly, AJ, and London, he took Maddie, Darryl, and Gavin home so they could pack some stuff.

"Maddie's right guys." Aly said as she walked over to sit next to Maddie. Travis dropped to his knees and then lied down. They were all tired and sweaty and had to take a break.

"Who's up for a movie?" Zack asked.

"That's cool." Travis said.

"Umm. How about _The Mummy_?" Cody asked.

"You know I usually don't like educational movies, but this one has action." Zack said. They laughed and told Cody to put it on.

"Yo what's for dinner?" Darryl asked.

"Good question." Travis said.

"I'll cook something." Maddie said.

"I'll help you." Aly said. The two girls headed to the kitchen.

"So what's it like having your girlfriend and crush in the same room about to cook dinner in a section of the suite full of knives?" Darryl whispered.

"Shut up." Travis said as the movie started. They all spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing around.


	5. Goodbyes

"I'm really gonna miss you." Aly said.

"Me too. But hey at least we have each others email. And cell phone number." Travis said.

"Yeah. Real good way to keep contact." The two laughed.

"Aly, come on. We gotta go." called the drummer.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to leave." Travis said. The two kissed one last time and then Aly and AJ hugged and said good-bye to everyone else.

**Author's Note: That's it? Wow that was a short chapter. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys like reading it. A new story should be out soon. Peace!**


End file.
